Houshin Engi: Principios en el pasado
by Android Chaos
Summary: Les gustaría ver el principio de una gran historia en el pasado dentro de Houshin Engi? Esta precuela les mostrará todo. En la dinastía Xia, la primera dinastía de China, ocurrirá un gran evento histtórico que hizo que esta época fuese considerada como un
1. Un ladrón en acción

**Houshin Engi: Principios en el pasado**

**Capítulo 1: Comienzo de una era. ¡Un ingenioso ladrón al ataque!**

_**Por Androide Chaos**_

_Nota del autor: Muchos de ustedes probablemente ya hayan visto el anime o leído el manga y lo acabaron enterito (Incluyéndome a mi mismo), y bien podrían tener algo de curiosidad de cómo se llevaron a cabo las cosas en el pasado. Pues después de mucho pensarlo y reuniendo un buen trasfondo histórico de la primera dinastía de China, Xia, decidí que éste sería el punto de partida para esta nueva historia que ahora podrán leer para todos aquellos que gusten de las precuelas o bien quieren un fanfic diferente. Como la figura representativa, pondré al último emperador de la dinastía Xia, Xia Jié o Lu Gui, de quien se dice que fue el primer gobernante chino notorio conocido por ser muy corrupto (Al menos de acuerdo con la historia antigua china)._

_Muchos se van a preguntar esto: Okay, ya tienes al emperador, la época y el fondo ¿pero quien será el enemigo a vencer? ¿Quién es el protagonista? ¿Cómo se llevará a cabo la trama? ¿Veremos a algunos de los personajes de Soul Hunter o veremos a otros nuevos? Bueno, para las tres primeras preguntas, va la primera: El enemigo o antagonista es alguien que quizá conocen muy bien, pero por el momento no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa y les sugiero que lean el fanfic. Descuiden, verán esa respuesta en este mismo primer capítulo. n.ñ Para responder la segunda pregunta, el protagonista también será visto en este episodio y conforme avance la historia, veremos nuevos personajes e integrantes de un nuevo grupo quienes pasarán por muchos eventos mientras luchan por alcanzar sus metas, las cuales se expondrán pronto. En la tercera cuestión, la trama se explicará en el párrafo que servirá de introducción cuyo elemento histórico le dará un buen valor a este relato. (Piensen en el estudio que los mangakas Ryu Fujisaki y Nobuhiro Watsuki hicieron para poder realizar sus grandes obras. o.o) Por último, con la última interrogante, puede que sí vean algunos de los personajes vistos en el manga, pero tendré que advertirles algo de antemano para que no se lleven sorpresitas: Este relato es una precuela. Taikoubou y compañía no salen en esta historia, dado que comienza en el año 1596 a. de C., además de que Taikoubou y los demás ni siquiera han nacido todavía. .. Pero bien podrán ver a varios nuevos personajes que solo se verán aquí precisamente._

_Bien, ahora que les respondí, seguramente estarán diciendo, "este sujeto si que se la quiere armar. Una historia sin Taikoubou ni los demás… ¿Será posible?" Pues mi respuesta es sí, sí se podrá porque después de todo, las precuelas pueden revelar cosas que quisiéramos saber o que nos sorprendan y aparte, ¿no tienen curiosidad de cómo se logrará? Ahora no les haré que duerman por este prólogo tan largo. Ahora verán el principio de lo que podría ser una gran historia y como lo diría Shinkyoujou (Shen Kun), será muy interesante. ¡Disfrutenla! D_

Año 1596 a. de C., China.

Hay tiempos difíciles en la provincia Henan. El emperador de la dinastía Xia, Jié, ha estado cometiendo actos terribles en contra de la población. Los impuestos abrumaban a la gente quien trabaja duro para tener solo unos cuantos granos de arroz. Hay un derroche inaceptable del dinero reunido en la capital y hay muchos esclavos que son usados para los trabajos más duros y cada día mueren y traen más. Peor todavía, ellos también sufren una muerte terrible cuando 100 de ellos son mandados a morir ahogados en un estanque grande de vino cada mes, a beneplácito del emperador y su esposa, la emperatriz Xia Lian, y el horror de algunos oficiales del gobierno. Hasta el momento no hay indicios de rebelión para derrocar al emperador, al menos no todavía y la gente de todas las regiones hace lo posible para poder sobreponerse a las penalidades dadas por el déspota.

En estos momentos, en la región del sur, en la provincia Jilin, se llevaría a cabo un evento que aunque parezca un poco insignificante, será el detonante perfecto para iniciar esta historia llena de conflictos, complots, acción, magia y aventuras…

En la ciudad de Jilin…

"Oye, ¿has oído este rumor más reciente?"

"¿De cual me hablas, Len Guong?"

"Es que un amigo me contó que un ladrón muy conocido va a llegar a cometer otro robo esta noche en el palacio del delegado Han Fung y su objetivo será la estatuilla del león de jade."

"Oh, no. Te refieres al famoso ladrón Doble Sable, ¿no es verdad?"

Mientras andaban los dos hombres caminando, un joven andaba cerca de ellos, escuchando la conversación atentamente. Está ataviado de sandalias de cuero con una cuerda fina de algodón, pantalones de color azul oscuro, una camisa de mangas largas blancas con un chaleco de lino del mismo color de sus pantalones, una capa de color ocre y un sombrero triangular de paja que le protege del sol y cumbre parte del semblante de su rostro en la parte de los ojos.

"Te lo digo, Huang Yong, ese ladrón es alguien fuera de serie. Ningún soldado ha estado ni siquiera cerca de ponerle un dedo encima. Siempre logra salir victorioso con el botín que se lleva, y no mata a los guardias. ¡Hasta escuché que usa magia o algo parecido!"

"Magia, tú dices. ¿Pero por qué quisiera robar el león de jade del delegado? ¿Piensa regalarlo a alguien?"

"Lo que sé es que es alguien que le da la ganancia a los pobres y solo le roba a los oficiales corruptos del emperador. Aunque nadie sabe su identidad todos lo aman y respetan." Al oír eso, el joven sonríe para sí, como si el cumplido le fuera dirigido a él, en cierta ciencia.

"Apuesto a que el emperador Jié ha de estar furioso como un toro al saber que hay un criminal que no ha podido apresar y le devuelve lo que le quita a la gente."

"Acertaste, Huang. Y la emperatriz es quien dirige la campaña para atraparlo."

"Pues si las cosas buenas serán ciertas, Len, por mi que ese ladrón siga con su buena obra." Y los dos hombres se pusieron a reír animadamente y deciden ir a un restaurante para seguir charlando. El joven prosigue su andar mientras pensaba en lo que había escuchado de aquellos sujetos.

"Los rumores sí que vuelan rápido. Y además la emperatriz Xia Lian es quien guía esta cacería de zorros. Tal vez quiera tener algo preparado para esta noche, pero yo les daré una buena sorpresa. Lo verán pronto." De ahí se dispone a seguir el camino cuando de repente, escuchó un cierto rugido que sale muy cerca de él. De hecho, era su estómago que le rogaba subsistencia. Se sonrojó un poco el muchacho a sabiendas que acababa de terminar su viaje y pensó: "Creo que me caería bien una comida en este momento."

Dicho y hecho, va hacia un restaurante chino. No era muy grande, pero se podía estar ahí cómodamente y el olor de la comida prometía al visitante delicias para su paladar. Fue entonces que el joven encuentra una buena mesa y espera que alguien le atienda, lo cual no tardó mucho cuando una muchacha se aproxima para escuchar el pedido.

"Tenga muy buen día, joven." Le saluda cortésmente con una sonrisa. "Nos da gusto que quiera almorzar en nuestro restaurante. Le garantizo que podrá disfrutar de una buena comida. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?"

El muchacho lo piensa un poco y entonces le comunica su pedido a la mesera. "Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, me gustaría pedir un tazón de arroz blanco hervido al vapor, ensalada de vegetales con carne azada y como postre deseo una manzana, y la quiero entera, no partida. Y para beber, yo deseo tomar un té fresco, por favor."

"Muy bien. Dentro de unos minutos le llegará su pedido." Pero antes de que ella fuera a donde estaban los cocineros para hacerles saber la orden, voltea a ver al muchacho. "Si no hay inconveniente, quisiera que se quitara su sombrero y su capa. Es que a veces pasan algunos forajidos, aunque por fortuna no llegan muy seguido."

"Hmm… Bien, como lo pediste de buena manera y eres linda, acepto su sugerencia, señorita." Sonriéndole a la chica, el joven se quita el sombrero y su capa y los cuelga en un palo de varios brazos que sirve como perchero y revela su rostro. A la chica le agradó al instante, ya que era muy bien parecido y tiene 17 años. Su tez era clara como una nube transparente que pasa en el día y tenía unos profundos ojos azules como el cielo mismo. Su cabello negro estaba ordenado y derecho por la nuca, mas estaba un tanto desarreglado por el frente, dándole una apariencia de un viajero juvenil. Al verlo, la muchacha se sonroja mucho, pero despierta de sus pensamientos cuando el chico le habla. "Ehh, me gustaría que ya trajera mi pedido si es tan amable." Cuando eso ocurrió, la chica hace una reverencia, obviamente muy apenada por su comportamiento y le pidió disculpas y se dirige rápidamente a dar el pedido. Minutos después, comienza a comer con mucho gusto como si no había probado bocado desde hace días, pero procuró no hacer desorden en su mesa, comiendo su arroz al ponerle salsa soya, su ensalada con carne y bebía su té para mejorar la digestión. Dejó la manzana al último y disfrutó comiendo su postre. Cuando había terminado, se disponía a pagar la cuenta alcanzando una bolsa que tenía atada en su cinturón cuando la muchacha le dirigió la palabra. "A juzgar por tu vestimenta, se ve que eres un viajero." Le comentó mientras miraba un objeto largo que tenía a su espalda. Estaba cubierto de tela y los cordones atados lo aseguraban en su sitio. "¿Ahí guardas algunas de tus cosas?"

"Si, así es." Le contesta el muchacho. "En mi bolsa guardó lo demás. Solo estoy de paso en esta ciudad porque me propongo a descansar un poco de mi viaje. Tuve un trayecto largo para llegar hasta aquí."

"Supongo que has de ver muchas cosas en el camino, ¿cierto?"

"Ves y aprendes. Es parte de la vida de un viajero."

Al ver la bolsita en el cinturón, ella le pregunta que cómo podría pagar los gastos que tenía que hacer por si necesitaba tener algunas cosas y tuvo la respuesta de que él hacía algunos trabajos menores para ganarse la vida y andaba de región en región haciendo algo diferente.

"¿Y que piensas hacer durante tu estancia aquí? ¿Solo vas a descansar?"

"No. Haré un trabajo nocturno de limpieza en el palacio del delegado Han Fung. Nunca se sabe cuando hay que tener todo limpio; escuché que él es un tanto quisquilloso en cuanto a la limpieza."

"Ojalá los guardias no te causen problemas."

"No lo harán, te lo aseguro." Entonces alcanza a sacar un montón pequeño, pero valioso de monedas de oro y se lo entrega a la muchacha, más tres monedas más como propina. Como era bonita y agradable, decide darle ese gusto, muy a la sorpresa de ésta. Seguramente era un viajero adinerado. Le agradece por sus atenciones y la comida y casi sale por la puerta cuando escuchó su voz. "Sabes… Al menos quisiera saber cual es tu nombre."

"Yo me llamo Shun Yi Long. Ese es mi nombre." Le sonríe al darle su respuesta. "¿Y el tuyo?"

"Yo soy… mi nombre es Mei Xiang. Me dio gusto conocerte." Con ello le da una reverencia muy cortés a Shun mientras mantenía su sonrisa ruborizada.

"También me dio gusto conocerte. Pienso que nos volveremos a ver en un futuro." Con ello, Shun se retira del restaurante mientras Mei veía su figura hasta que iba desapareciendo poco a poco a la distancia. Quizá no lo sabía en ese momento, pero con el tiempo las palabras del muchacho resultarían ser ciertas.

"Ella no estaba nada mal, y además fue amable. Definitivamente volveré a ese restaurante en un futuro cercano." Pensó Shun para sí, además de que la comida fue deliciosa y se puso a observar a su alrededor. "Ya que ando en el vecindario, pasaré el tiempo familiarizándome con el territorio y veré las posibles rutas de escape, porque voy a necesitar opciones para cuando tenga que salir de aquí. Todo saldrá perfecto esta noche." Y apoyando su objeto en su hombro derecho con su mano, echó a andar tranquilamente mientras deja pasar el tiempo.

En el palacio, el delegado Han Fung caminaba con paso rápido de un lado a otro en frente de su trono. Se trata de un hombre de mediana estatura, apariencia un tanto robusta hasta el rostro y como era calvo no tenia cabello. En su mano izquierda colgaba un pedazo de papel en donde estaba escrita una nota. "Esta noche me llevaré tu estatuilla del león de jade como tu penitencia por tus malas obras," decía la nota, "y espero que estés preparado para aceptar este destino. Doble Sable." Claramente se trataba del anuncio del notorio ladrón Doble Sable, aquel que robaba a los oficiales corruptos y le devolvía los valores a los pobres y desamparados cuyos bienes fueron injustamente despojados por los soldados y eso preocupó mucho al delegado porque no deseaba perder su valioso tesoro que bien vale por lo menos casi el doble de su fortuna y pensó en la reunión que tuvo esta mañana con el emperador Xia Jié…

Comienzo del flashback –

"Oh, emperador. Estoy muy abrumado por esta grave noticia y apenas puedo ordenar mis ideas en este asunto tan delicado."

"¿Qué es lo que te aflige, Han Fung?" Preguntó el emperador mientras veía a su amigo desde el trono. Xia Jié es un hombre de bigote derecho y fino, con la corpulencia de un soldado fuerte, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés.

"Es esa nota que te acabo de enseñar. Es claro que ese bandido sinvergüenza quiere llevarse mi tesoro en esta misma noche y también querrá llevarse algo más. ¡Esto es inaceptable e inaudito!" Debido a la tensión el delegado estaba sudando un poco en su frente y sus ojos se veían como si no durmió muy bien anoche porque tenían unos tonos rojos en las esquinas. En verdad estaba muy preocupado.

"Ya estoy pensando en las medidas necesarias para ayudarte a atraparlo. Yo deseo poder arrestarlo más que nada porque actúa como un rebelde, burlándose de mi autoridad y robando a cada oficial a diestra y siniestra mientras se gana el afecto de la gente. Nos está perjudicando a todos y puede ser que incite a alguna rebelión que vaya en nuestra contra." Y entonces azota su puño en la parte donde apoya su mano izquierda en señal de enojo y habló con una furia autoritaria. "Ya he tolerado mucho sus crímenes y pagará con su vida de ser necesario."

"Pues yo pienso que no hay que dejarnos llevar por la tensión y la furia. No son exactamente las mejores consejeras." En eso, una fina y dulce voz femenina suena de repente detrás del emperador. Se trata de la emperatriz Xia Lian, quien hace acto de presencia al lado de su esposo en esta mañana. Parece que ella se ha percatado de la situación. Es una mujer de cabello largo y pelirrojo que caía hasta cerca de sus tobillos y es poseedora de una belleza sin igual: sus ojos eran grandes y hermosos de color rojizo, sus facciones y su tez eran muy finas y suaves, denotando su juventud. Ella tiene buena estatura y vestía de una ropa que bien no era exactamente de esta época, ya que no era ni muy propia, pero tampoco muy reveladora, mas en su elegante simplicidad sus curvas podían ser apreciadas claramente y enloquecía de amor a cualquier hombre que la viera. Además, su busto tenía un tamaño de buen ver; no era enorme, pero tenía el balance adecuado para lucir muy bien y en sus manos lleva un manto de seda muy lindo que parecía como si fuesen unas alas delgadas de mariposa. En pocas palabras, ella es la perfección femenina encarnada y no había nada en este mundo que siquiera alcance sus bien torneadas y largas piernas o bien sus píes. En cuanto ella se puso al lado del emperador, éste dio una sonrisa grande y logró calmarse. Es evidente que su esposa tenía un efecto muy calmante sobre él y le gustaba mucho tal afecto.

No obstante, Han Fung seguía preocupado. Seguro, se tranquilizó un poco al ver a la emperatriz, pero todavía este asunto debía tener una solución. "Pero es que tiene que haber una forma para evitar que ese bandido me deje sin nada. Soy alguien importante que ayuda mucho al emperador en estos días y además tengo que asegurarme que la gente quede bajo control."

Xia Jié iba a comenzar a hablar, pero Xia Lian decide adelantarse y comienza a hablar con confianza y suavidad. "En eso puedes dejarme los detalles a mi. Después de todo, yo quiero poner de mi parte para que ese criminal tenga el castigo que merece. Esto es lo que haremos." Y con una sonrisa, comienza a explicar su plan. "Te daremos 100 de nuestros soldados que te ayuden con el perímetro de tu palacio y trabajen en conjunto con tus hombres para que cubran todos los ángulos donde el ladrón podría pasar desapercibido. Después, en grupos balanceados, se reunirán para sorprenderlo en la escena en cuanto tenga a su alcance al león de jade y lo mantengan acorralado. Una vez que se realice la operación no será difícil tenerlo bajo custodia. Así estaremos todos felices y contentos." El encanto de su sonrisa, así como el plan bien puesto ha tranquilizado a los dos hombres y Han Fung no pudo evitar sonreírle. ¡Ella es como traída del cielo y le dio una gran solución en pocos segundos! Bien se dice que la emperatriz posee una gran sagacidad que pocos generales tienen en estos días, pero ella hacía las cosas mucho mejor; el rumor resultaría ser cierto.

"Pero quisiera saber si es necesario traerlo vivo. Por mi quisiera que lo matáramos en el acto y ya." Comentó el delegado.

"Pero debe existir el ejemplo. Una vez hecho prisionero, haremos que confiese sus demás obras y cuando eso se termine, lo ejecutaremos y lo pondremos de ejemplo para que nadie más se le ocurra cometer más fechorías hacia la dinastía." Y repentinamente, Xia Lian abraza de manera muy amorosa a su esposo y le sonríe, estando feliz por dar el toque final perfecto a un plan infalible. "¿Verdad que eso te encantaría, amor?"

"Por supuesto, querida mía. Me alegra mucho que lo hayas pensado." Todo sonrojado y feliz de la vida así contestó el emperador.

"Y para que veas lo mucho que apreciamos tus atenciones, delegado Han Fung, te prestaré los servicios de mis hermanas." Y con dos palmadas de sus manos, aparecen dos jóvenes muchachas a ambos lados de la pareja real. La primera era un poco menos alta que la emperatriz y sus ropas eran similares a las de ella. Su cabello era corto y ordenado de color azul y también tenía puesto un manto muy parecido. La otra era evidentemente la más pequeña y se veía como una alegre pícara, con su expresión de niña juguetona, sus cabellos largos y alborotados en dos colas que están en ambos lados de su cabeza y sus puntas son de color rojo vivo arriba del color rubio natural de la chica. Su ropa se compone de zapatos grandecitos y suaves, un vestido pequeño rosado con short negro y también tenía un manto como accesorio.

"Ellas son muy capaces aunque su apariencia dicte lo contrario, delegado." Dijo Xia Lian. "Serán instrumentales para ayudarte en la captura del criminal. Solo confié en ellas y lo tendrás en menos de lo que imaginas."

Final del flashback –

"Espero en verdad que el plan dé frutos, porque ese ladrón pronto sentirá mi ira antes de que lo lleve al emperador, pero deberé cuidar que quede vivo." Camina hacia su ventana y observa el cielo. El sol comienza a moverse hacia el oeste en el punto donde va a ocultarse. La noche llegaría pronto.

"Ahora haré los preparativos. Mis tesoros estarán a salvo esta noche y veré que así sea." Han Fung dijo en sus adentros, pensando en la idea de la ejecución para dársela al emperador.

Al otro lado del palacio, la joven de cabello azul estaba observando pensativamente el paisaje mientras sus pensamientos se centraban en lo que la emperatriz le había ordenado. ¿Para qué tener la necesidad de usar nuestro poder solo para atrapar a un simple ladrón humano? ¿Qué es lo que lo hace tan peligroso hasta para el mismo emperador? Esas eran preguntas que rondaban en su mente mientras recuerda la conversación que ella y su hermana tuvieron con la emperatriz.

Flashback –

"No es por poner una duda en tu plan, ¿pero no crees que es bastante escándalo el solo apresar a un ladrón que solo se dedica a saquear a los funcionarios y delegados corruptos de la dinastía? Los mejores soldados del ejército podrían encargarse de ellos." Ella comentó, revisando el plan una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras su hermano la seguía a manera de juego. "¿Por qué enviarnos con ese calvo?"

"En realidad es algo muy sencillo, Kijin." La emperatriz le respondió con tranquilidad y familiaridad como si solo fuese una conversación normal. "Unas fuentes confiables me dijeron que no se trata de algún humano ordinario. Escuché que también utiliza unos poderes mágicos sorprendentes y me interesa saber de donde los ha obtenido."

"Suena como alguien que podría ser muy fuerte." La otra chica habló con alegría como una niña que sabe que irá a un agradable paseo. "Ya me interesa saber quien es."

"En eso voy a llegar, Kibi." Respondió Ou Kijin mientras voltea a ver a Xia Lian. "¿Crees que en realidad sea un enviado de la montaña Kunlun?"

"Es una posibilidad, pero aún necesito pruebas para asegurarme de eso. Por eso las mando con el delegado Han Fung, para que confirmen la identidad de ese extraño y les diga lo que sabe."

"¿Y si no quiere cooperar?"

"Entonces lo traerán primero ante mi. De ahí me ocuparé de que me diga todos sus secretos." Y entonces Xia Lian da una sonrisa con la expectativa de usar métodos eficaces de persuasión para hacer confesar al ladrón. "Nadie ha podido resistir mi encanto y poder y él no será la excepción; los inmortales tendrán una sorpresa si resulta ser enviado de ellos."

Ou Kijin también sonríe, poniéndose de acuerdo con la idea de la emperatriz. "Apuesto que eso y mucho más es lo que estás esperando, verdad, ¿hermana Dakki?"

Una risilla suave y coqueta sale de Dakki en cuanto escucha a su hermana decir su nombre. Tiene buena razón para no mostrar su identidad a los humanos, aunque eso poco importancia tiene. "Para las dos, siempre seré Dakki, pero para los humanos de esta dinastía y para el emperador, soy la reina Xia Lian. Haré lo que deseé con ese individuo ya que todos son fáciles de manipular y no tardaré mucho para tener respuestas."

Final del flashback –

Kijin da un pequeño suspiro de calma. Los planes de su hermana hasta ahora siempre han resultado muy bien y no cabía duda, ya que tiene al emperador y a toda la dinastía bajo la palma de su mano. ¡Qué poco saben los humanos que una poderosa e inteligente sennyo es en realidad quien los controla a todos! Si se soluciona para bien este pequeño problema, es de suponer que Dakki seguirá en control de la dinastía Xia hasta que quizá se canse y vaya a utilizar a otro gobernante. Seguro, Lu Gui es el títere perfecto por ser un rey corrupto, pero hasta ellos tienen sus limitaciones. De repente…

"Oye, hermana, ¿en qué piensas?" Le pregunta Kibi mientras le da un abrazo sorpresa.

"Hm, nada importante. Solo pensaba en la manera que atrapemos al criminal. No es gran cosa."

"Si usa magia, me pregunto si usará un paopei como nosotras."

"¿Piensas realmente que un humano pueda usar un arma mágica?" Cuestionó Kijin la suposición de su hermana. "Sinceramente no creo que haya alguien así que sea capaz de tal cosa, ni siquiera usar magia."

"Pues eso no lo sabremos hasta verlo." Kibi contestó mientras sonreía sin preocupaciones. "Pero vamos a averiguarlo, ¿cierto?"

"En eso tienes razón."

En un instante, un guardia se presenta ante ellas para dar un aviso. Les dice que el delegado desea verlas para que sepan de la estrategia, ya que ahora estaba anocheciendo y el ladrón podría llegar en cualquier momento. Ellas deciden acompañarlo. Llegará la hora de darle fin a este asunto de una buena vez.

Hora y media después, la media luna empieza a emerger en el cielo oscuro de la noche. Había guardias por todos lados de la zona del palacio y la choza de tesoros donde está el león de jade es el lugar más custodiado, seguida por la zona donde están los aposentos del delegado y el salón del trono. Entre ambas partes hay por lo menos 50 soldados en total, listos para lo que venga. Estaban seguros que harían feliz al delegado si trabajan juntos y sigan la estrategia al píe de la letra. Solo falta tener al osado forajido en la mira…

Mientras, a 27 metros de distancia por la muralla del este, Shun Yi Long estaba oculto en la copa de un árbol, preparándose para dar uno de sus mejores robos hasta ahora. En esta noche usa una mascada para cubrir la parte baja de su rostro y un paño en la cabeza para cubrir su identidad. Su uniforme ligero de batalla era casi negro en su totalidad, excepto por los pantalones beige que tenía puestos y también usa una capa oscura que le ayuda a esconderse en las sombras. Para finalizar, esconde unas bolsas vacías en su capa, se pone un anillo en el dedo y saca sus armas, un par de sables largos de color blanco metálico como si en verdad fueran hechos con el material del diamante, dándoles una apariencia brillante y sólida. La hoja era parecida a la de los sables convencionales, pero tanto ella como su filo eran más fuertes y ambos mangos se acomodan perfectamente en las manos de Shun. Ahora ha llegado el momento. "Primero que nada, limitaré el número de hombres derribándolos; crearé una gran confusión en las alas oeste y este de la zona y haré una desviación en la parte de atrás del almacén. De ahí derroto a los soldados mientras lo tenga desorganizados y me llevaré el botín." Pensó para sí el plan de ataque, cuyo propósito es el causar la separación de los guardas a base de explosiones para dispersarlos y dividirlos y así cortar a la mitad la vigilancia en el almacén y finalmente salir por el sur. "Bien, es hora de dar inicio este gran robo."

Dando un respiro de tranquilidad y confianza, Shun pasa por los árboles con el mayor sigilo posible mientras anda en rama en rama, hasta ver a 4 soldados haciendo guardia en la salida del sur, la cual serviría para su ruta de escape. Primero lanza una piedra que encuentra en el suelo a la muralla a propósito con la intención de atraer a un guardia. El efecto fue más apropiado al ver a dos guardias aproximándose. En una acción rápida y silenciosa logra derribarlos dando dos golpes de karate al cuello, haciendo que pierdan el sentido. Lo siguiente fue lanzar dos piedras a la misma para causar un sonido un poco mayor y la misma operación es efectuada con éxito. Entonces esconde a todos bajo los arbustos, menos a uno, el cual usa como carnada para poder atraer a otros soldados más. Esperó unos pocos minutos y al ver que nadie venía para ayudar a su amigo se disponía a ir a otra parte del palacio cuando de repente escucha unos cuantos pasos. Eran tres hombres que iban patrullando para ver si las cosas estaban bien hasta que vieron a uno de sus compañeros caído en el suelo. Uno a uno fueron a ver lo que pasaba y uno a uno fueron derribados discretamente por Shun. Ahora estaba justo detrás de la muralla del este y prepara otra fase de su plan.

"Esta noche estará cargada de fuegos artificiales. Espero le guste este espectáculo al delegado Han Fung." Y con ello, confiado de que su plan sería un éxito, sus manos brillan con una energía que nunca se ha visto en este mundo…

Minutos atrás, en el balcón del palacio…

"Muy bien, muy bien." Decía Han Fung al mirar el ambiente nocturno. "Ese forajido necesitará un buen ejército si espera poder pasar a todos estos soldados. Si tiene las agallas de venir solo, mejor será para nosotros."

"¿Y estás tan seguro que él vendrá?" Kijin preguntó al delegado, ignorando un momento su inflado ego.

"Por supuesto. La nota que me envió me confirma eso."

"¿Y que es lo que nosotras quiere que hagamos por usted exactamente?"

"Quiero que sean mi carta del triunfo." Responde calmo el delegado mientras bebe una copa de vino. "Serán los elementos más fuertes que tenga entre mis guardias y si el plan de Su Alteza logra dar frutos, estaré más que presto en seguir ayudando a la dinastía y estaremos tranquilos de ahora en adelante. No vamos a escatimar esfuerzos por atrapar a ese gusano roba tesoros."

"Entonces parece ser que ya lo tienes todo calculado." Comentó Kijin en lo que piensa en las intenciones del delegado por recibir regalías en cuanto a esa 'ayuda' que le daría a la dinastía, mientras Kibi miraba de un lado a otro desde el balcón cual centinela vigilante. "Pero para que lo sepas, la emperatriz piensa que…" Pero justo antes de que completara su oración, se logra escuchar un par de explosiones muy potentes en dos alas del terreno complete y varios hombres perdieron el sentido durante los estruendos. Tuvieron suerte de quedar con vida, ¿mas cual fue la causa de aquellas explosiones?

Un guardia sube a toda velocidad al balcón para dar la noticia. "!Señor, alguien ha empezado a atacar al palacio! ¡Varios de los guardias están inconscientes y el almacén de tesoros ya ha sido saqueado!"

"¿!Quuué! ¿!Acaso el ladrón ha llegado así tan repentino!"

El fuego y el humo ondeaban por el ambiente del palacio mientras se observan los cuerpos de los soldados que perdieron el sentido. Entre la niebla grisácea, sombras con figura humana muestran señales de combate de uno contra varios enemigos. Hábilmente el dueño de la sombra central ha logrado derrotar sin ninguna dificultad a los guardias del palacio mientras les quitaba las armas para que éstos no se defendieran, mientras otros emprendían la retirada a verse indefensos y asustados ante la proeza del intruso. Pasaron unos momentos que para Han Fung le parecieron una eternidad y entonces la sombra empieza a tomar la forma que más temía en este momento. Inexorable y contundentemente el ladrón ha llegado a la cita como lo había advertido y con él, tiene unas bolsas en la que dentro de una de ellas estaba la estatuilla del león de jade al verse una parte de ella que se asomaba de la bolsa. El criminal sonreía en cuanto se percató quien lo miraba desde la distancia.

"Tal como te he avisado, he llegado." Le anunció su presencia el joven. "Esta noche comenzará tu penitencia y lo haré llevándome algunos de tus tesoros. Ahora prepárate para lo que pronto verás." Y con un movimiento de su mano, una onda de energía hace erupción sobre el suelo para dar inicio al combate.

_**Continuará…**_

_Notas_

_Muy bien, en este capítulo tal como les había anunciado, ya vemos al nuevo protagonista de este historia, Shun Yi Long. Ahora les diré un poco acerca de este personaje. _

_Shun Yi Long es un muchacho de 17 años que viene de la región de Xinjiang, o en estos antiguos tiempos fue llamada Xiyu. El es un ladrón andante que va de región en región, ciudad en ciudad viajando por la nación para corregir los males causados por algunos de los políticos hacia los pueblos bajo el mando de la dinastía Xia. Quizá lo pueden considerar un Robin Hood chino, pero siempre sabe cómo hacer lo correcto, es ingenioso y rara vez se le ve perturbado por cosas duras a menos que sean de una gravedad innegable. Es tranquilo, confiado y asertivo; nada lo hace temer al peligro y siempre está dispuesto a hacer el bien a la gente._

_También han de estar sorprendidos de ver a Dakki y a sus hermanas en este fanfic. Una buena razón es más que nada mostrar los principios de todo en Houshin Engi y pienso que son una pieza integral de esta trama en general, ya que veremos cómo fueron sus primeros pasos de desarrollo dentro del mundo de los humanos. Además, no he visto muchos fanfics en los que las han incluido, cosa que me dejó decepcionado. ( Así que para los muchos fans de Dakki podrán ver mucho más en esta historia. Bien, es todo el tiempo que tengo por ahora y les dejo un avance de lo que será el siguiente capítulo. nñ_

_Capítulo 2: Caballeros y ladrones. Encuentro con el espadachín Yen Shou._

_Andando por la acera mientras evade a los guardias, Shun logra evitarlos corriendo encima de la pared a gran velocidad mientras lanzaba un ataque para poder rezagarlos y darse espacio para escapar. Logrando su objetivo, Shun piensa que ahora tiene el camino libre para llevarse la joya que tiene en sus manos; sin embargo, no cuenta con la llegada relámpago de una onda de choque cortante que apenas falla su blanco, aunque bien era para atraer la atención del joven bandido. Quien la lanzó fue el espadachín real del ejército Xia: el joven Yen Shou…_


	2. Caballeros y ladrones

**Houshin Engi: Principios en el pasado**

**Capítulo 2: Caballeros y ladrones. Encuentro con el espadachín Yen Shou**

Nota del autor: Hasta ahora no llevo cuentas en lo que el número de lectores que hayan visto este fanfic se refiere, pero por lo menos espero que sea de su agrado y valga el tiempo que dedican en leerlos. Más que nada me gustaría que dieran su opinión, apoyo y crítica a esta historia y me digan si les agrada algo de la historia, si quieran compartir opiniones o bien pueden preguntarme acerca de ella y yo con gusto responderé sus dudas. Este capítulo promete ser cargado de mucha emoción en los combates que se describen a continuación, así que disfruten la lectura. D

Momentos antes de que el ataque se lleve a cabo, en el palacio del delegado Han Fung...

Shun-Yi Long ha podido escabullirse hasta la parte trasera de la zona del palacio. Esto es, la parte trasera del territorio enemigo. Escondido sigilosamente dentro de la copa de un árbol con la sombra de la noche, observa en sus alrededores el lugar donde el delegado guarda su preciado tesoro. Era obvio que estaba tan preocupado por sus valiosas reliquias y joyas que no escatimaría esfuerzos por hacer de la bodega el edificio más cuidado, tanto como el palacio imperial del Emperador Lu Gui. En ello, a unos metros a su izquierda, Shun logra observar a muchos guardias. 12 al frente de la entrada, 12 atrás, 3 en el lado derecho y 3 en el izquierdo. Eran 30 guardias en total en una formación que complementa todos los lados perfectamente sin afectar el balance defensivo en el perímetro. Por el frente y por atrás mandarían 3 soldados más a los otros extremos y no se notaría la pérdida de hombres por doquier. Era el perímetro perfecto, pero al igual que las cosas en la vida, tiene su lado débil...

"En verdad se toma el asunto muy en serio." Pensó el ladrón. "Es difícil para cualquiera el llegar a cualquier lado sin que los guardias noten su presencia y entren en el acto." .¨ Entonces concentra una pequeña porción de energía en su mano derecha. "Pero con una distracción mesurada y bien dada los números se harán menos.¨

Uno de los guardas del lado izquierdo miraba atentamente a su alrededor mientras sus camaradas hacían el patrullaje. "Hasta ahora no ha pasado nada y ya me estoy quedando dormido." El guardia tenía algo de sueño tras haberse echado una siesta 1 hora antes de que los preparativos se completaron. "Aunque sea por una señal, pero ya quiero que pase algo." Se quejó en voz alta como si deseaba que sus amigos lo escucharan, lo cual eso sucedió.

"Pues si no te hubieras quedado dormido, no tendrás tanto sueño." Uno de los guardias le reprendió por su actitud. "Además deberías tener cuidado con lo que deseas y sepas medir tus palabras. El delegado ha estado muy nervioso y lo menos que queremos es hacerle pasar un susto."

"Si ese ladrón viene esta noche, que lo haga ya para que lo hagamos picadillo y terminemos con esto." Dijo el primer guardia con hastío obvio. "Y de paso que el delegado ya pueda tranquilizarse"

En eso, un sonido fuerte se escucha por la distancia, como si se trata de un cañón que se disparara. Claro que no se habían inventado esas armas de fuego poderosas en esta época; mas no se puede negar que sonó como si una piedra grande o un objeto de mayor volumen diera tal estruendo al caerse. Otro de los guardias que estaba al frente captó el sonido y se lo hace saber a todos. Entonces el capitán les informa a los soldados que 20 de ellos se quedaran en la bodega mientras lleva a 9 de sus hombres a investigar el ruido. Pensó que no habrían muchas pérdidas en el perímetro, pero no contaba que el intruso estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban y tenía un opinión diferente.

"Hum, 10 de ellos se han ido, pero no estuvo mal." El joven pensó mientras observaba que la defensa ya había disminuido un poco. "Creo que primeró derribaré a los que están en frente de mi; o sea, el lado izquierdo."

El joven salta de copa en copa, adentrándose entre las ramas y hojas para mantener su silueta oculta entre los árboles y el manto de sombras que traían consigo mientras se aproxima a los guardias poco a poco. Como no podría hacer otra explosión para no atraer de regreso a los 10 hombres, tenía que derrotar a los tres soldados cuanto antes sin que den una señal de alarma. Logra entonces lanzarse como un relámpago hacia uno de ellos con una patada al pecho para derribarlo y rápidamente logra derrotar a los otros. Al escuchar el ruido del combate, uno de los soldados logra ver la figura del criminal e iba a dar la señal de alarma dando un grito, mas no pudo completarlo al ser impactado en la cara. Con suma rapidez caen vencidos por la astucia y fuerza del bandido y los otros tres del lado derecho no tardaron en sucumbir al desfallecimiento. Ahora es tiempo de actuar con velocidad y silencio.

"Muy bien. Ahora vamos a ver que tenemos en esta choza de tesoros."

De par en par Shun-Yi abrió la puerta en silencio y la luz tenue de las velas del interior de la bodega llegan a recibirlo. Habían muchos pergaminos y pinturas de valor desmesurado, cajas que contienen joyas y monedas que bien valen una fortuna y en el centro se puede ver a la estatuilla del león de jade que se ve entre cuatro postes de velas encendidos solemnemente mientras se veía una varilla de incienso en frente de ella. Shun-Yi no podía estar más maravillado y más contento: Esta estatuilla vale más de lo que hay en toda la bodega como para durar una vida entera y ahora ya le pertenece. Sacando unos sacos, pone manos a la obra y saca las joyas y monedas de los cofres, descuelga los retratos y pone cuidadosamente el león de jade en otra bolsa aparte. El robo ya estaba hecho. Ahora falta rendirle cuentas a Han Fung.

Al cumplir su cometido, el bandido estaba dispuesto a dar en marcha a la última fase de su plan cuando de pronto se vio sorprendido por los diez soldados a quienes había distraído antes. Pusieron caras de pocos amigos en cuanto se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba.

"¡Es él! ¡Este es el forajido del que nos había advertido nuestro señor!" Exclamó uno de ellos.

"De ninguna manera vamos a dejarte escapar con el botín." Ordenó enérgicamente el capitán "¡Entrégate por las buenas o serás ejecutado inmediatamente!"

Shun-Yi sonríe burlonamente al escuchar la demanda del capitán, indicando que no se va a dar por vencido por la voz fuerte de un perro faldero mandado por un político corrupto. "Oh, ejecutar es una palabra un tanto fuerte. ¿Y quien va a llevar a cabo la sentencia? ¿ Ustedes, insectos descerebrados e ineptos?" Y antes de que el capitán pudiera abrir la boca para responderle airadamente, el forajido ya causó otra explosión de la cual los soldados no llegaron a escapar y para su fortuna perdieron el sentido. No tiene caso matarlos y no iba a empezar en una noche como esta. Tras deshacerse de ellos, lleva a cabo la última fase del plan y causa otras explosiones más en la explanada del palacio. Muchos soldados intentan detenerlo, pero o varios fueron derrotados por el ladrón o los otros huyeron despavoridos, diciendo disparates de que se trataba de alguien mandado por el diablo o por una magia diabólica. Nada podía detenerlo.

El presente, frente al balcón del delegado Han Fung...

"Tal como te he avisado, he llegado. Esta noche comenzará tu penitencia y lo haré llevándome algunos de tus tesoros. Ahora prepárate para lo que pronto verás."

Haciendo señal de un desafío, el intruso causa una explosión con un solo movimiento de la mano como queriendo demostrar de lo que sería capaz si el delegado no le presta la debida atención. "Ahora escucha esto: Por mucho tiempo te la has pasado lastimando a los ciudadanos de tu ciudad a quien dices sirves por el bien de la dinastía a base de impuestos exorbitantes y despojo injustificado de sus bienes y tierras y penalidades severas a los campesinos. Bien sirves al emperador, ¡pero solo para darles más lujos innecesarios y superfluos! ¡Te haces el sordo ante el sufrimiento de las personas!" Y entonces su figura cobra una autoridad y majestad en verdad impresionantes al verse erguido frente al delegado mientras éste tirita de miedo ante él. Apunta uno de sus sables hacia el hombre y lo mira con fervor y una determinación de hierro. "Tienes la oportunidad de enmendar tu camino. Lo que vas a hacer es repartir algunas de las riquezas que te dejé en el almacén de tesoros, les regreses sus bienes a todas las personas y convenzas al emperador que cambie sus reformas. Solo se trata de algo sencillo que puedes hacer sin problemas. Si no lo haces, la próxima vez no te dejaré ni una mísera moneda y puedes estar seguro que voy a cumplir con eso. ¿Qué respondes a eso, delegado Han Fung?"

Un tremendo sudor frío cae desde la cabeza calva del delegado hasta su frente mientras sus ojos tienen la mezcla de rabia y favor. ¡Este insensato le estaba pidiendo lo imposible! ¡Fácil, ja! Si bien el emperador Lu Gui era un poco más tolerante con él, la emperatriz Lian no lo era tanto por cada fracaso que tuvo en su pasado. Se diría que no estaba muy contenta con él; quien sabe qué pasaría si le pone el hasta ahí a lo que concierne a su vida. Pero tenía una carta más por jugar: Las sirvientas de la emperatriz. Es hora de jugar su mano.

"!No digas tremendos disparates que no sirven de nada!" Le gritó el delegado al criminal. "!No creerás que voy a acceder las demandas de un forajido de mal agüero como tú y no renunciaré a mi fortuna! Ahora mismo te arrepentirás por esta acción tan deplorable que has cometido." Y con ello, voltea a ver a la muchacha de cabello azul corto. "Si hay algo especial que tienen para que la emperatriz me haya prestado sus servicios, es hora de ponerse a trabajar. ¡Desháganse de ese chiquillo engreído cuanto antes!"

"Descuida. Solo quédate aquí para que veas el espectáculo. No tardaremos mucho." Con esto la mujer hace un breve ademán con la cabeza, dándole la señal a su hermana que la hora de actuar a llegado. Ambas descienden del balcón como dos plumas livianas que flotan suavemente por el viento y aterrizan a unos metros frente al bandido; al verlas, el muchacho arquea una ceja mientras sus labios trazaban media sonrisa en su rostro. "Ya entiendo. La emperatriz ha decidido poner manos a la obra para llevar a cabo mi captura. Pero quiero saber por qué fue que decidió mandar a un par de sirvientas como ustedes.¨

"En realidad es sencillo." Dijo la joven de cabello azul con una sonrisa de confianza. "Confía en nuestras habilidades y será esta noche en que vas a estar bajo nuestra custodia."

"Ese chico se ven encantador y sus armas son impresionantes" La chica rubia habló con mucha alegría. "Ya quiero poder tenerlas."

"Se ve que se sienten bien consigo mismas," comentó el joven. "pero pienso que no saben con quien están tratando esta noche, así como que no lograrán llevarme a la emperatriz. Tengo mucho por hacer para poder limpiar la escoria de este país." Y entonces toma una lanza que encuentra tirada cerca del sitio y la levanta del suelo. Con algo en mente, atraviesa una porción de la parte de arriba de las bolsas con el arma y arroja los objetos hacia una pared para mantenerlos a salvo. No iba a arriesgar a perder el botín debido a una batalla.

"Ja, tan solo eres un simple humano. ¿Qué podrías hacer contra nosotras?" Dijo la muchacha de cabello azul mientras alza la frente en señal de confianza y arrogancia. ¿En verdad qué les haría este chico tan insensato que no sabe lo que es el miedo? "Primero que nada, mi nombre es Ou Kijin y ella es mi hermana Ko Kibi. Ahora me dirás cual es tu nombre."

Preparando su paopei para la pelea, el ladrón se presenta. "Pues mi nombre es solo Doble Sable. Es como las personas me conocen. No tengo que darte mi verdadera identidad, ni ahora ni nunca."

"Ese buen mozo resiste, hermana." Kibi dijo al ver que ahora el muchacho se preparaba para la pelea.

"Vaya, entonces ya tengo otra razón más para poder atraparte. El único buen augurio que te deseo es que no sufras demasiado cuando terminemos contigo." Y las energías de las dos muchachas comenzaba a encenderse poco a poco mientras el aire alrededor de sus cuerpos levantaba aire y sus mantos se movían en su lugar. Shun-Yi siente que tienen un poder impresionante pero no había nada qué temer. Él ya había tenido una experiencia parecida en algún punto en su vida.

"Si no les molesta, daré mi primer movimiento." Y así soltando la energía que tiene en su interior da un poderoso tajo cortante en forma de cruz con sus sables de una forma tan veloz que Kijin y Kibi apenas logran bloquear con el poder de sus paopeis. Unos cuantos rasguños logran verse en algunas partes de la piel de sus brazos y piernas y antes que lleven a cabo el contraataque, otra explosión las impacta, forzándolas a retroceder, dando así inicio a la contienda.

"Ahh, en verdad fueron ataques muy feroces." Admite Kijin mientras se limpia un poco una mancha de mugre que quedó en su mejilla derecha. "No hay duda que lo que usas son paopei. ¿Dónde las conseguiste?"

"No te daré explicaciones," Rehusó responderle el ladrón, quien ya se estaba preparando para otro ataque. "aunque pienso yo que si deciden darse por vencidas y me dejan ir por las buenas, les aseguro que nada malo va a suceder en lo que resta de la noche."

"Entonces sabrás que te costará muy caro tu osadía. ¡Espero que estés listo!"

"Hermana, tengo una idea." Kibi interrumpió de repente, poniéndose al lado de Kijin y le susurra lo que parece ser un plan. Ella asintió con la cabeza y respondió. "Vale la pena intentarlo, así que adelante."

Y en el acto, el manto que la joven rubia con rojo comienza a moverse arriba y debajo de acuerdo a una orden mental que ésta le da, haciendo como si tuviese mente propia y en dos segundos Kibi hace una copia perfecta del ladrón. Shun-Yi estaba anonadado. ¡Esa chiquilla logró imitarle todo hasta el último detalle y hasta sus armas son parecidas a las que él porta! La pelea ya apenas inicia y ya tuvo su primer vuelco, mas el joven no se dejó amedrentar.

"Vaya, en verdad te ves como yo. ¿Pero podrás pelear a mi modo?" Entonces Shun decide dar si siguiente movimiento y Kibi, quien ya tiene la forma del forajido logra bloquear el ataque con suma facilidad y lo rechaza hacia atrás. Antes de que él se recupere, Shun-Yi Long es víctima de las acometidas veloces cometidas por la imitadora y pronto no tardó en darle una de las explosiones mágicas que Shun recibe y es forzado a volver atrás y ponerse en guardia. Parece ser que los problemas inician, muy al beneplácito de Han Fung.

"Como te habrás dado cuenta," Kibi le empieza a explicarle. "yo puedo asumir la forma de mi enemigo y al mismo tiempo mi paopei hace lo mismo con sus armas. Dicho de otro modo, lo que tu hagas, lo puedo hacer mucho mejor."

"Ella te está diciendo la verdad." Kijin entonces comentó. "No hay nadie que haya resistido sus propios ataques dados por Kibi una vez que ella asume su forma." Y entonces sonríe al llegar al resultado. "Te aconsejo que te entregues ahora por las buenas y quizá consideremos llevarte con la emperatriz. Después de todo, ella quiere verte vivo."

"Te agradezco la oferta, pero la tengo que rechazar." Contestó Shun-Yi Long. "Si la emperatriz quiere verme, le diré cuando y donde puede ir a buscarme, y no tengo inconveniente si ella así lo desea. Tendrán que derrotarme si quieren que su plan tenga éxito."

"Así será entonces. Ahora te acataremos al mismo tiempo." Y sin perder tiempo, las dos hermanas ahora atacan al joven espadachín, quien hace todo lo posible por rechazar sus ataques constantes y realizar su contraataque. De repente, Kijin le lanza unos polvos verdes fosforescentes que parecen flotar hacia él y hace lo posible por evitarlos, pero su máscara no daba la protección completa contra esos polvos que parecen tener veneno, que de hecho de eso consisten.

"Diablos, estas partículas..." Decía entre toses el muchacho. "Deben ser... ¡Veneno!"

"Acertaste". Dijo Kijin, confiada y tranquila. "Estos polvos venenosos son generados por mi paopei. Cualquiera que los inhale se pondrá bastante enfermo y su cuerpo será afectado conforme se quede más expuesto al polvo. Y ahora te mostraré que no es lo único que hace." Mientras Kibi retrocede, ella da un chasquido con sus dedos, generando una chispa que enciende los polvos. Viendo las intenciones de la youkai sennyo, Shun-Yi salta y se aleja lo más rápido que puede y apenas logra esquivar las explosiones de fuego que truenan con mucha potencia. Moviendo sus sables con mucha velocidad, logra apartar del fuego de él, pero se nota que tiene algunas quemaduras menores en sus ropas, indicando que haya sufrido unos daños, pero era solo el comienzo.

"Admito que ustedes son unas chicas muy sorprendentes." Decía seriamente Shun-Yi, dándose cuenta de inmediato que las apariencias engañan. "Ahora entiendo que son las asistentes de mayor confianza de la emperatriz." Y hablando de apariencias, el joven nota algunas diferencias entre las dos y decide pensar en un plan para poder cambiar la situación. "Antes que vayan a dar el remate, quiero saber algo primero."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarnos?" Kibi preguntó muy curiosa mientras volvía a su forma normal.

"Bueno..." Y Shun-Yi sonrío para sí. Ya encontró la solución. "¿Quién de las dos es la mayor?

Las dos jóvenes se sorprenden un poco al oír tal pregunta tan... singular. ¿Un humano se pone a preguntar tal cosa al momento de la captura? Piensan que tal vez el ladrón ya esté un poco cansado, pero Kibi no tarda en responderle. "Pues yo soy la mayor. ¿A qué se debe esa interrogante que acabas de decirnos?"

Shun-Yi Long pone una cara de un curioso al que le invade la duda. Bueno, una parte de la expresión podía verse debido a la máscara, pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Al cabo de unos segundos les contestó. "Eso me parece raro. Esa hermana tuya llamada Kijin... Yo creí que ella es la mayor de ustedes dos, como ella se ve más madura, más tranquila, pensé que serías la menor. Ah, no sé... ¿Qué otra cosa me dio esa idea?" Y se pone a pensar enfrente de las expresiones confusas de las hermanas y del delegado por varios instantes y entonces saca otra respuesta. "Ahhh, si. Y pienso que ella ha de ser la más bonita de las dos. Si, eso es." Y queda con una expresión de sonrisa como un chico que resolvió un problema de matemáticas difícil al sacar la solución perfecta.

"¿¡Queee! ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Soy la más linda de las dos!" Exclamó muy encabritada Kibi, dando ademanes de enfado. "¿!Como te atreves a decir eso!"

Kijin queda un tanto sorprendida y sonrojada al oír los comentarios dados por el muchacho. ¿Quién lo diría? "Tal vez tenga razón en esa segunda respuesta." Dijo en voz baja, pero entonces logra recuperar su compostura y le contesta con seriedad. "Ni creas que no te vamos a apresar por decir tales cumplidos. ¿De verdad piensas que nos detendrás con eso?"

"No, pero mi plan ha funcionado y ya no están tan concentradas como antes." El criminal entonces les sonríe con mayor aire de confianza y antes de que las chicas lograran reaccionar, el chico logra hacer una poderosa técnica con sus sables lo cual les dio una gran sorpresa.

"!CICLÓN DE TRUENO!"

Girando y girando a gran velocidad mientras sostiene en posición horizontal sus sables, Shun-Yi Long se convierte en un ciclón humano que va despidiendo varios truenos que salen de la vorágine. Kijin y Kibi hacen todo por evitarlo, pero era muy tarde. Pronto fueron impactadas y golpeadas de manera muy fuerte por la técnica ejecutada por el espadachín y salen volando hasta la entrada del palacio de Han Fung y caen de espaldas. Momentos después. El joven deja de girar poco a poco hasta detenerse en su sitio, logrando su objetivo. Se sacude un poco el polvo que estaba en su ropa y sonríe triunfalmente, sabiendo que su treta funcionó muy bien.

Las hermanas se levantan a duras penas, pero se ve que están muy heridas por los golpes que recibieron y Ou Kijin comienza a hablar con una furia que iba creciendo palabra por palabra.

"Eres un canalla... Este fue tu plan todo el tiempo. Quisiste quitarnos la concentración y así pudiste golpearnos de esa manera. ¿!Cómo diablos pudiste hacer algo asi!"

"No me culpen a mi. Cúlpense por ser tan descuidadas." Les responde el muchacho. "Solo fue cuestión de usar mi cerebro para lograr dar con una solución y ahora que están en ese estado, sus posibilidades de ganarme ya son muy cercanas a cero. Mejor déjenme ir ahora; sería una pena si las matara sin querer."

"!No lo escuchen!" Gritó muy furioso Han Fung desde el balcón. "Si se escapa ya no podremos tener los tesoros de vuelta, ¡así que déjense de juegos y acaben con él!"

"Aunque no lo creas, tiene razón, hermana." Decía Kibi mientras se ponía de píe y se sobaba la cabeza debido a la caída. "!Debemos acabar con él ahora!"

"Eso haremos." Kijin contestó, aún bastante enojada por la mala pasada que sufrió. "Imítalo otra vez y lo atacaremos juntas al mismo tiempo."

Y cuando las hermanas se preparaban para el siguiente ataque, Shun-Yi les predice el resultado de la pelea al ponerse en posición de ataque, levantando el sable de la mano izquierda y nivela el sable derecho con la punta apuntando al suelo. "Hagan lo que hagan ya será inútil. Yo seré el vencedor. ¡Ahora vengan por mi!"

Ou Kijin se eleva al aire para rodear el paso para tener una posición ventajosa mientras Ko Kibi imita al muchacho de nuevo y ataca. Pero las cosas esta vez serían diferentes. Shun-Yi Long ya estaba listo para el ataque de las hermanas y lo primero que hace es esquivar el tajo que iba directo al costado derecho de su cuerpo. Contraataca con un corte vertical que Kibi bloquea con los dos sables, pero recibe un rodillazo en el estómago mientras el bandido se desliza a un lado y conecta con un codazo al brazo derecho de la copiadora. Ella arremete nuevamente al joven, con la ansiedad claramente impresa en su rostro y esta vez la mayoría de sus ataques son erráticos gracias a que está perdiendo su enfoque en la lucha debido al enojo. Shun-Yi hábilmente la desarma al atrapar sus armas con las suyas, dando unos cuantos giros y las avienta fuera del alcance de Kibi, quien recibe una patada de voltereta en cuanto el muchacho logró percibir el movimiento de Kijin, quien ya estaba presa a lanzar sus polvos de veneno. Al lograr ganar terreno, el chico lanza una esfera pequeña de energía hacia las chispas que apenas salen enfrente de Kijin.

"!Admito que son buenas, pero jamás se han enfrentado con un adversario como yo!" Les advirtió el joven al lanzar su ataque. "¡Kijin, tus chispas son un poder formidable, pero debido a que son inflamables, el rastro del polvo puede funcionar en tu contra como una pólvora que se devuelve al explosivo! Cometiste un gran error al lanzarlos ahora que sé cómo manejarlos." Y en el acto la esfera logra hacer explotar los polvos venenosos muy cerca de la muchacha de pelo azul y es impactada por una parte de la explosión, mas fue lo suficiente potente para derribarla del aire y cae al suelo. Ahora Shun-Yi Long se dispone a derrotar a Kibi también.

"Kibi, tu técnica de imitar al adversario es muy peculiar y acepto que lo haces bien. Pero te falta todavía mucha práctica para poder perfeccionarla cuando tu oponente logra ver los detalles que lo separan de ti y los usa en tu contra. Aún no estás capacitada para poder copiar a enemigos más fuertes." Y con ello al forzarla a ser rezagada, Long hace una pequeña onda explosiva que la manda a una distancia favorable para la posición del criminal. "Tu magia es muy útil, pero la experiencia te ayudará mucho más en el futuro una vez que logres afinar todos los detalles y sepas adaptarte al estilo de pelea de tu enemigo." Entonces, mirándolas de lado a lado, les anuncia el final del combate. "En serio, fueron unas oponentes muy poderosas y es la primera vez que personas así me causan muchos problemas. Sin embargo, no tienen el nivel necesario para poder darme muerte; por ahora no soy el rival adecuado para ustedes dos." Y en lo que pronuncia estas palabras, él sonríe tranquilamente. "Se los repetiré de nuevo. Díganle a la emperatriz que si quiere atraparme, que ella venga personalmente a hacerlo, y gustosamente aceptaré el encuentro."

Habiendo comprendido la finalidad del combate y de que no había más por hacer, las dos hermanas no se movieron de su sitio, tal vez demasiado cansadas y frustradas con su adversario, pero ya no podrían hacer otra cosa más que observar. Han Fung no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados y dando un grito de furia lanza una jabalina que halló tirada cerca de él y va hacia la espalda del criminal. Con suerte, podría herirle lo suficiente para que las muchachas o él mismo lo rematen. Mas eso no pudo ser, ya que Shun-Yi Long estuvo al tanto de aquel movimiento desesperado, partiendo el arma en dos con un tajo y lanza una explosión muy cerca del ahora atemorizado delegado. Shun-Yi lo miró con un brillo muy severo y oscuro en sus ojos al saber de tal acción tan torpe y desconsiderada.

"Si querías morir, bien me lo hubieses pedido. Pero no soy un sucio asesino, y con ello, tu sentencia sigue en píe, delegado Han Fung. Abandona tus malas obras y compensa tus defectos al elegir el camino del bien. Nada bueno tendrás con servir al emperador Xia Jié, pero te dejé un poco de tu fortuna para que vuelvas a empezar, pero me quedaré con tu estatuilla. Solo recuerda bien mis palabras y no tendrás que volverme a ver." Y de ahí levanta las bolsas donde tiene su botín. Tal como lo esperaba, todo seguía intacto y las toma de la lanza donde colgaban y hace una señal de despedida con la mano. "!Hasta la vista, Han Fung! ¡Si decides convertirte en un buen hombre, la gente sabrá perdonarte!" Y creando una pantalla de humo para cubrir su posición, el joven delincuente desaparece del palacio, dejando triste y de rodillas al pobre delegado. Sí que va a lamentar esta mala noche en lo que le quede de vida...

Al día siguiente por la mañana, en el Palacio Imperial de la dinastía Xia, habían dos figuras que caminan por uno de los corredores del palacio para poder ver al emperador para unas ciertas preparaciones. Se trataban de un hombre joven y otro mayor quien es el más experimentado de los dos.

"Maestro, aún estoy anonadado al saber que alguien fue capaz de vencer al ejército del delegado y aún llevarse su tesoro más valioso. Me temo que se trata de alguien muy inusual, si se me permite decirlo." Dijo un hombre de cabello negro bien peinado y derecho, alto, bien parecido y un porte de un gran guerrero. Iba caminando al lado derecho de su maestro, quien es un hombre mayor con una estatura que era un poco más alta que su pupilo a pesar de su edad. Su cabello era más oscuro y una parte de él estaba canoso en ambos lados y muestra unos restos de lo que pudo haber sido una barba corta. Él llevaba una espada gigante de color obsidiana negro y un filo cristalino donde un rayo del sol podía reflejarse. El otro espadachín lleva una espada china que era más delgada que la del otro guerrero, pero su brillo indica que no era menos poderosa y tenía unos grabados chinos escritos por la parte central de la hoja. Éstos decían "La espada del cielo y la tierra."

"Maestro, no podría imaginarme al emperador tan molesto en cuanto supo que Han Fung fue robado y que la redada fue todo un fracaso." Habló el joven. "Y más aún, las sirvientas personales de la emperatriz no son personas ordinarias y fueron derrotadas por un solo sujeto mientras los soldados huían. ¿Crees que un sennin sea capaz de tal cosa?"

"Aunque bien pueda haber alguien así, la mayoría de los inmortales no se inclinan a realizar actos criminales como ese." Contestó el hombre. "Por otro lado, hay quienes no están contentos con el gobierno del emperador y hacen acciones de esa índole para recuperar sus valores perdidos y expresar su disgusto por el gobierno; tal vez el individuo misterioso sea una de esas personas."

"¿Se refiere al famoso bandido Doble Sable? He escuchado que en realidad es un ladrón benigno que solo le roba a los delegados y lords corruptos que sirven al emperador y les devuelve las riquezas a los pobres. Parece ser alguien muy especial." Dijo el espadachín joven.

"Y esa es la razón por la que el emperador quiere atraparlo con vida. No soporta que alguien le prive los lujos que tiene para poder ayudar al pueblo. Su acción aunque es ilegal, es muy loable y eso es exactamente lo que le da muchos disgustos al emperador." Puntualizó el hombre.

"No sé si todavía debamos seguir sirviéndole, maestro." Comentó el muchacho mientras cerraba los ojos al apuntar su cabeza al cielo. "Desde que se casó con la emperatriz, nuestro rey ha ido de mal en peor y no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez seguir al servicio de Su Majestad no vaya a ser bueno a la larga."

"Que el emperador no escuche esas palabras, discípulo mío." Le advirtió su maestro, pero después suaviza un poco su expresión con una leve sonrisa. "Pero agradezco que me hayas confiado tu preocupación, pero no dejes que nuble tu mente y te prive de tu objetividad. Yo te diré cuando es propicio cambiar de bando y cuando llegue el momento, te transmitiré la enseñanza más importante."

Por unos instantes el joven se puso a pensar en esas últimas palabras. ¿Cuál enseñanza importante le iba a transmitir su maestro? ¿Qué quiso decir con el momento adecuado? Deseaba poder preguntarle eso a quien es su gran tutor desde que era niño y quería más que nada seguir sus pasos para ser un gran espadachín. Pero por hoy no es posible porque en menos tiempo de lo esperado, llegan al salón del trono y comienzan su conferencia con el emperador, quien tenía un aire grave y serio al saber la noticia de esta mañana.

"Veo que ya llegaste, general Ryuu Shou. Seguramente ya supiste la mala nueva que llegó aquí esta mañana, la cual es la razón que te convoqué."

"Vine aquí tan pronto me hiciste llamar, Alteza." Contestó Ryuu Shou en lo que él y su pupilo dieron la reverencia hacia su rey con la inclinación. Por un momento, el general veterano sintió la mirada atenta de Xia Lian, quien también tenía deseos de verlos, aunque no se aprecien sus intenciones a simple vista. Ignorado los ojos rojos y profundos de la reina, los dos guerreros se levantan para ver al emperador. "En nuestra conferencia quiero aprovechar para exponer ante usted un plan que ya tenemos todo preparado mi discípulo y yo. Y permítame informarle que tiene que ver con la fiesta preparada para el día de hoy."

Entonces la emperatriz se levanta hacia el lado del rey y los mira feliz y ansiosa. "Nyaan, entonces significa que puedo darles un elemento que les será muy útil y espero les guste."

"¿Y que es lo que tiene en mente, Su Alteza?" Preguntó el muchacho mientras mantenía su mirada firme.

"Pues eso pienso discutirlo con todos ustedes." Responde la emperatriz, dando una gran sonrisa. "Como mis sirvientas vienen muy cansadas y heridas del combate de anoche, pienso que no hay otros guerreros en que pueda confiar más que ustedes y ya tengo pensada la carnada perfecta para poder atrapar a ese delincuente y llevarlo a la justicia para tener el castigo que merece."

"¿Pero qué anzuelo podría ser bueno para un sinvergüenza como Doble Sable?" Preguntó muy curioso el emperador, y al cabo de un momento logra llegar a la respuesta. "!No! ¡No me digas que quieres usar uno de los grandes tesoros de la dinastía!"

"Claro que si, querido." Contestó la emperatriz, conservando su expresión alegre. "El Ópalo del Cielo es definitivamente muy valioso y estoy seguro que ese delincuente querrá ir tras él. Solo quiero poder contribuir a algo que es de suma importancia para todos nosotros." Y entonces ella acaricia la cabeza del emperador con mucha suavidad y se veía de inmediato que el monarca se derretía por ella, consiguiendo tranquilizarse. El joven guerrero se preguntaba si eso era en verdad necesario hacer eso enfrente de ellos, ya que lo que hace la Pareja Real debería ser solo cosa de ellos, y nadie más, incluyendo a los soldados más distinguidos de la dinastía debe ver algo parecido, aunque ahora debe enfocarse a lo que es importante en este momento.

"El festival comenzará en unas cuantas horas y no hay tantas cosas de valor como para que Doble Sable venga, Su Majestad." Indicó el muchacho. ¿Cómo espera exponer así nada más el Tesoro Real de la familia durante el festival Y más aún, ¿está dispuesta a sacrificar una joya de enorme valor solo para apresar al criminal?"

"Hay un viejo dicho que se aplica en esto, joven capitán." Decía la emperatriz mientras daba una sonrisa suave y seductora. "Y dice: Tú ráscame la espalda y yo rascaré la suya.´ Dime cual es tu plan y yo con gusto te diré qué hacer con el Ópalo del Cielo." Después de decir esas palabras, sus ojos se tornaron de color ámbar y eran agudos y muy atentos.

Unas horas más tarde el festival que se celebra en honor a la gloria y poder del emperador Lu Gui ha dado inicio y las festividades no se hicieron esperar. Hubo un gran cartel que anuncia que el Ópalo del Cielo, el gran tesoro de la dinastía Xia, sería puesto en exposición para que los ciudadanos pudieran verlo. Realmente no había tanto motivo de celebrar para ellos, pero como pueblo todos debían trabajar e involucrarse para que tenga éxito. En realidad es otro de los grandes lujos y eventos que la emperatriz le propuso a su esposo para poder divertirse y gozar de un hermoso día. Caminando en la muchedumbre y ataviado de su ropa habitual, Shun-Yi Long lleva a la capital imperial en la provincia Henan hace su tranquila entrada, observando los muchos puestos que tienen muchas cosas para vender, puestos de viandas y comidas de muy buen sabor y juegos. Se preguntaba cómo es que el festival era más bien una gran feria y al poco tiempo tuvo la misma conclusión que el pueblo, mas no lo expresó de manera abierta como lo hacían las personas cuando el evento pasa cada año. Decidió relajarse un poco y entonces vio el anuncio que ondeaba en el cielo como un gran estandarte.

"!Un gran suceso especial para el Festival de la dinastía Xia! ¡Por único día, el Tesoro Real del emperador Lu Gui, el Ópalo del Cielo estará en exposición para todo el pueblo! Todos son libres para observar la gran belleza y valor desmesurado de una de las joyas más cotizadas del mundo."

"Wow, ¿en verdad piensan poner semejante joya a la vista del público?" Se preguntó Shun-Yi cuando leía el anuncio y entonces se da cuenta que tal vez sí se trate de algo grande, y al mismo tiempo, una oportunidad de oro que no se presenta muy seguido y da una gran sonrisa. "Perfecto. Podré exponer las faltas del emperador con más facilidad si me llevo ese Ópalo. Seguramente el emperador me dará una cuantiosa fortuna por él y se la daré a todo el pueblo y después pediré que rectifique todas sus faltas y quite las penalidades que le impuso a la gente y así todo será pacífico. ¡Sí! Definitivamente es una gran oportunidad de devolverle la felicidad a este pueblo." Y mirando el anuncio con gran interés, logra ver otro anuncio cuyas letras eran algo más pequeñas, pero suficiente legibles para leerse. Decía que también habrían otros tesoros y monedas de oro que acompañarían al Tesoro Real.

Como esta vez era un objetivo bastante importante, Shun-Yi Long decide que el primer paso sería la prudencia, conservando la tranquilidad mientras se dedica a observar la zona del festival a ver cómo era el perímetro de los guardias. Claro que debe de haber guardias porque se trata de la joya predilecta del emperador y es natural que hagan vigía para cuidar que nadie se la lleve. Se repente se topa con un señor que estaba cubierto con una gran capa de color pardo. Su rostro estaba cubierto con la capucha y solo una parte de sus botas, sus pantalones y camisa eran un poco visibles a la vista.

"Señor, discúlpeme." Pidió el muchacho al detenerse. "Estaba algo distraído por las festividades y a usted no lo vi venir hacia acá."

"Pierde cuidado, muchacho." le contestó el hombre con un tono tranquilo en su voz como si ese pequeño percance no fue nada. "Pude ver que leías el anuncio real con mucho interés. ¿Te gustaría poder ver esa joya?"

"Al igual que las personas del pueblo, estoy curioso de verla. Quisiera saber si el emperador fue quien pensó en esa idea."

"Eso dicen algunos." Dijo el hombre encapuchado. "Otros piensan que es una sorpresa planeada por su esposa, la emperatriz Xia Lian. Aunque todo puede pasar, pienso que no hay peligro de robo en un día tan bello como éste."

"Yo también pienso así." Responde el muchacho mientras lo miraba de reojo y una pequeña sonrisa abarcaba su rostro. "Ahora si me disculpa, pienso comer un poco y disfrutar del festival."

"Por supuesto." Y mientras le permitía el paso, el muchacho pensó que el hombre le decía algo que sonó como Eres un muchacho interesante.´ Volteó a verlo de nuevo, pero ya había desaparecido de la vista del chico. Pensó que tal vez era una simple broma y sigue con su marcha para iniciar su plan, sin darse cuenta que ese hombre mayor lo estaba observando desde lejos en una esquina de uno de los puestos.

En unos cuantos minutos, en la plaza central, se escucha un ruido de tono que era bastante recio, como si alguien quería afinar un micrófono. Claro, no existían los micrófonos en el siglo XI, mas ese alguien ya había traído un aparato muy similar y hasta había bocinas para que todos escucharan lo que estaba pasando. De repente, en frente de la vitrina donde el Ópalo del Cielo está resguardado, una gran nube de humo explota, sorprendiendo a la gente y un minuto entero pasó, y se observa la silueta alta, delgada y hermosa de la emperatriz, quien aparece de la nube vestida de una ropa muy llamativa de color rosa claro con un contraste fino de blanco como si fuera una reina de carnaval, y en cierta forma lo era. Tenía puesto en su cabeza una diadema plateada que tiene la forma de la cola abanico de un pavo real y en sus manos tiene su acostumbrado manto blanco y les dedica una bella sonrisa a todos los presentes, cautivando a muchos de los hombres quienes lanzan suspiros hacia la hermosa emperatriz Xia Lian.

"Bienvenidos sean todos al Festival de la dinastía Xia." Los recibió Xia Lian muy alegremente. "A nombre de mi esposo, el emperador Lu Gui, les agradezco a todos desde el fondo de mi corazón por formar parte de este evento en el día más hermoso de todos el cual sin ustedes no habría sido posible." Y ante estas palabras, la mayoría de los hombres le expresan la gratitud por darles la oportunidad de asistir y muchos piropos hacia la bella soberana los cuales tomó con mucho gusto y les lanzó un beso. Mientras ella da en marcha su discurso, desde una distancia donde se aprecia todo, Shun-Yi engullía con gozo una orden de Dim Sum, pescado frito y arroz acompañado de té fresco desde uno de los varios puestos de comida y da una mirada a la plaza mientras le daba el mordisco a un dim sum. Pudo comprobar a simple vista que la emperatriz en verdad es poseedora de una beldad envidiable y una facilidad de expresión que hasta el más grande orador desearía tener y al mismo tiempo, ve el tesoro que está en la vitrina detrás de la mujer.

"En verdad hace honor a su reputación si tiene a tantos hombres babeando por ella." Pensó el jovencito y tenía razón en ello. Mira fijamente el rostro limpio y fino de la reina, su boca mediana que tiene rictus de sensualidad tranquila, su nariz afinada y suave, la cascada sublime de color rojo anaranjado vivo de su larga cabellera y sus grandes ojos rojos hermosos y repentinamente al tragar el pedazo de dim sum, tuvo una expresión de dolor como si algo le doliera mucho en su cuerpo mientras la cara de la emperatriz rondaba en su mente y después pasa una imagen sombría y siniestra. Fuego, sangre, un hogar consumiéndose en la ceniza y dos figuras; una muerta de un anciano de entre 72-75 años de edad quien tenía aún buena forma y se halla en un estanque sangriento y otra figura, quien veía el cadáver con satisfacción perversa con su rostro cubierto de sombras y de ahí el muchacho no vio más. Volvió al presente, frente a la mirada preocupada del vendedor.

"Hey, muchacho. Despierta. ¿Te sientes bien?"

Y escuchando la voz del vendedor, Shun-Yi Long despierta y lo miró, como si se preocupara tanto por su estado como si le ha gustado la comida que preparó. "Sí, estoy bien y su comida es muy rica. Solo recordé algo tonto, eso es todo." Y pagándole la comida al señor, Shun-Yi sigue su camino para preparar su plan.

"Eso no me gustó. ¿Por qué razón me vino a la mente ese recuerdo cuando vi a la emperatriz? ¿De qué trata y por qué tengo dificultad en recordar ese suceso tan funesto? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en eso?" Y sacude con rapidez ese pensamiento fuera de su cabeza para alejar el mal que vio hace un momento. "!Bah! No tengo tiempo para pensar en sangre, fuego y muerte. Voy a realizar este robo y el emperador va a tener que cumplir con mis demandas. Y eso va también para esa emperatriz."

Al cabo de poco tiempo, la reina decide que ya llegó la hora. "En fin, sin más preámbulos, ahora podrán observar con toda libertad el gran Tesoro Real de nuestra agraciada dinastía: Aquí tienen a... ¡El Ópalo del Cielo!"

Y haciendo una gran presentación, les muestra a manera de edecán de un espectáculo, muestra la gran joya que está dentro de la vitrina. La describe como una gema que tiene un corte fino en forma del cuerpo de un pájaro, un brillo suave con gran nitidez y es dicho que da gran fortuna a su dueño y ha estado en posesión de la dinastía Xia desde hace 5 generaciones como un símbolo de su vasta riqueza. Todos miran asombrados cuando ven el ópalo cuya brillante claridad se parece a una gota de agua y su forma le daba mucha elegancia. Desde una distancia en frente de la exposición está el trono del emperador Lu Gui, quien está sentado con un aire sereno y observador al mirar desde la altura de su posición y recordaba el plan que el general Ryuu Shou le había dado a conocer. Varios de los guardias deben estar bien repartidos en todas las zonas donde se celebra el festival y otros se quedarían a cuidar de la gema. De ahí, él y su alumno se harían pasar por unos forasteros encapotados quienes estarían cerca de la exposición cuando el ladrón menos se lo espere y así da paso a una gran oportunidad de apresarlo usando el Ópalo del Cielo como un señuelo, tal como se lo sugirió la emperatriz. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro; tiene confianza de que todo saldría bien y con un botín que acompañe al tesoro, le dará más tentación a ese facineroso criminal para atraparlo de la forma más fácil. Solo era cuestión que aparezca y muerda el anzuelo.

La gente estaba parada alrededor de la vitrina donde el Tesoro Real podía verse, junto con muchas monedas de oro, joyas y otros objetos invaluables que lo hacían una vista espléndida y tentadora. Pero cuando menos se lo esperaban, sucede una explosión cerca del sitio la cual manda a los pueblerinos a una distancia lejos de la vitrina y entonces de un salto aparece de la nada el infame delincuente conocido como Doble Sable. Dando un porte de severa autoridad, comienza a hablar en voz alta como si la dirigiera al mismo emperador.

"¡Su Alteza Lu Gui!" Comenzó a exclamar el pillo. "¡Su tiempo de la redención comienza ahora! ¡Atienda bien mis palabras! Como verá, he venido aquí para llevarme su gran tesoro, el Ópalo del Cielo, para poder imponerle un castigo por todo lo que le ha hecho pasar a su pueblo con el gran despilfarro que ha estado haciendo." Y dirigiendo la mirada hacia la emperatriz, que parecía sorprendida por el repentino acto de presencia del bandido, le habla. "Y en cuanto a usted, emperatriz, he escuchado mucho acerca de su mala influencia y qué poco te importa la felicidad de tu pueblo mientras que la tuya es lo más importante. Eso es deplorable, algo que no puedo estar de acuerdo con semejante irresponsabilidad. Por eso me voy a llevar todo su precioso botín junto con el ópalo y aprenderá que el lujo y la buena fortuna debe ser compartida con todos ¡Cambien su estilo de vida cuanto antes, mientras tengan aún oportunidad de hacer el bien!"

La emperatriz Xia Lian lo observa con atención, pero su expresión de sorpresa era fingida mientras sus ojos se mantenían duros y atentos y pensó con una exactitud calculadora. "Con que ese es el muchacho del que Kijin y Kibi me hablaron. Puedo sentir su poder y cómo brilla con eso tan inútil llamado justicia. Seguiré su juego y no haré nada. Los espadachines harán todo por mi como lo había planeado." Y dando lo que parece un grito de espanto, exclama con mucho horror. "¡AHHHHH! ¡Este malvado delincuente ha llegado a robarse el gran tesoro de mi esposo! ¡No dejen que se acerque a mi, porque me usará como rehén o algo mucho peor! ¡Ayúdenme!"

Con terror y furia llenando su expresión, el emperador da su orden. "¡Guardias, rodeen a ese miserable bandido y no lo dejen escapar! ¡Si hace un movimiento en falso, mátenlo en el acto!"

Con gran precisión y rapidez los guardias salen de todas partes y hacen un círculo para acorralar al muchacho, quien estaba a pocos metros de la vitrina y la emperatriz. Varios llevaban espadas, lanzas, arcos con flechas y cuchillas para usarlas en cuanto el bandido haga su movimiento. Pero él se mantenía impasible como si solo fuese una concurrencia común e hizo como si levantara sus manos en señal de rendición; uno de los guardias estaba escéptico al ver semejante acción y le grita al ladrón. "!Arroja tus armas y mantén tus manos levantadas hacia el cielo! ¡No te atrevas a mover siquiera un dedo!"

"Como ustedes ordenen, caballeros." Y acto seguido, arroja los dos sables que tiene en ambas manos y de repente mueve sus manos hacia el suelo y causa una gran nube de humo usando la tierra como una cortina, atrapando sus armas, rompiendo la vitrina y se lleva todo el botín, incluyendo al Ópalo del Cielo. De ahí en más desapareció enfrente de las miradas horrorizadas del pueblo, la reina y los soldados, pero alguien alcanza a ver su forma y gritó que se va a la izquierda. Otros guardias salen a perseguirlo y se separan para cubrir ambos lados para bloquear su escape, cosa que logran, pero esto no termina ahí. Andando por la pared mientras evade a los guardias, Shun logra evitarlos corriendo encima de la pared a gran velocidad mientras lanzaba un ataque para poder rezagarlos y darse espacio para escapar. Logrando su objetivo, Shun piensa que ahora tiene el camino libre para llevarse la joya que tiene en sus manos; sin embargo, no cuenta con la llegada relámpago de una onda de choque cortante que apenas falla su blanco, aunque bien era para atraer la atención del joven bandido. Quien la lanzó fue el espadachín real del ejército Xia: el joven Yen Shou…

"¡Alto ahí, ladrón ruin y mentiroso!" Le ordenó de manera clara y fuerte a Shun-Yi. "No te puedo permitir que escapes con el Tesoro Real de la dinastía. Quiero que me lo entregues por las buenas o me veré obligado a matarte aquí y ahora. Ahora responde."

"Ahhh, ya veo. Se trata de una redada, ¿verdad?" Preguntó burlón y molesto Shun-Yi Long, quien aún mantenía su identidad en secreto con su máscara. "¿Y quien me va a arrestar? ¿Un espadachín que parece el perro faldero de un emperador torpe y corrupto?"

"Harás bien el no molestarlo así, muchacho." Le contestó una voz que venía atrás, justo antes que Yen Shou respondiera airadamente. La gran figura del otro espadachín tenía aún más presencia y al parecer Shun-Yi lo conoce.

"He escuchado mucho de ti... ¡Ah, eres el general Ryuu Shou!"

"Acertaste." Asintió con la cabeza el general mientras contestó. "Sin embargo, solo estoy aquí el día de hoy para bloquear tu escape, ya que tengo la confianza de que Yen Shou, mi discípulo, tiene las capacidades necesarias para apresarte. Yo que tú no me quedaría tan confiado por mucho tiempo."

"Aprecio la advertencia, pero tendrá que disculpar mi rudeza." Replicó Doble Sable. "Solo yo puedo darle a la gente la paz que necesita y de que la dinastía aprenda de sus errores para prosperar y así el pueblo y la nación saldrán adelante. Esta es la forma que puede servir más que ninguna otra."

"No digas tonterías que carecen de fundamento." Le responde Yen Shou, sacando la espada. "Si tanto quieres convencer a Su Majestad, te servirá intentar el diálogo para que le expreses lo que pasa en la nación. Si te rindes ahora, veré que te escuche."

"El diálogo no ha servido de nada desde hace tiempo, así que no seas ingenuo." Puntualizó Doble Sable, quien aún no ha adoptado la posición de combate para pelear con el capitán. "Todos aquellos quienes querían exponer la terrible situación por la que China está pasado terminaron desaparecidos o muertos y además, el emperador no es el único culpable. ¡También la emperatriz Xia Lian ha hecho sus propias atrocidades y todo para poder divertirse con el dolor ajeno!"

"Yo no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, ladroncito." Habló desde atrás la emperatriz, quien estaba divertida por las llamadas acusaciones´ que van en su contra. "Si tienes pruebas de que soy la responsable de esos crímenes, muéstralas ahora si te atreves." Y Shun-Yi Long comprendió al instante que no tenía nada de evidencia que respaldara sus reclamos, para el beneplácito de la emperatriz, cuyos ojos se volvieron ámbar con la expectativa de una gran batalla. "Ahora capitán Yen Shou, ve y atrapa a ese sucio delincuente. Tienes mi autorización para que uses todos los medios posibles. Solo recuerda que lo quiero vivo."

"Con todo gusto, Su Alteza." Y preparándose al combate, ve a Ryuu Shou y le habla. "Maestro, dígale a los soldados que se lleven a la gente a un refugio seguro. Esta lucha no va a ser nada fácil y necesito toda la calma posible."

"Ya está hecho. Solo concéntrate en tu labor y no pienses más. Estaré aquí si necesitas apoyo."

"Se lo agradezco," contestó Yen Shou, y al momento de ponerse en posición de ataque con su espada, habló en voz baja. "pero no necesitaré más apoyo que esta gran espada."

"Entonces eso significa que vas a hacer todo lo posible por detenerme, ¿cierto?" Le inquirió Doble Sable, listo para el combate.

"Por supuesto. ¡Ahora en guardia!"

Acto seguido, Yen Shou avanza corriendo para enfrentar a su adversario y da un corte vertical el cual es bloqueado por la destreza de Shun-Yi Long, quien da el contragolpe lanzando un par de patadas y da una serie de 5 cortes que son rechazados sin problemas por el joven capitán del ejército Xia. Midiendo las habilidades del ladrón, el espadachín hace una serie propia de tajos y cortes con la velocidad de un relámpago que impresiona al bandido, forzándolo a retroceder un poco. Entonces da un gran salto y da un gran corte descendiente con sus dos sables el cual el capitán esquiva saltando para atrás. Shun-Yi Long decide entonces pelear en serio y usando sus poderes logra crear una poderosa explosión de energía que va dirigida a su oponente. Al principio piensa que ya lo tiene atrapado, pero como de rayo llega un gran corte de impacto inusitado y atraviesa el gran ataque del ladrón, mandándolo lejos, pero Yen Shou no ha terminado aún. Realizando un doble tajo en la forma de una cruz horizontal, un poder grande logra golpear duramente al otro muchacho y al caer, sus ropas se muestran rasgadas y percudidas de mugre y tierra. Solo unas pequeñas manchas de sangre son aparentes y no indican algo de gravedad, mas Shun-Yi Long se ve muy adolorido después del ataque.

"Esto es increíble." Habló el joven. "Cuando luché contra ellas, Kijin y Kibi mostraron unas habilidades y magias sorprendentes y me había costado vencerlas. Y ahora viene este espadachín que logra semejantes ataques con esa espada y en pocos segundos logró darme muy duro." Y dando una mirada a su arma, hace esta pregunta: ¿Acaso esa espada... será una paopei?"

"Lograste adivinar." Le contestó Yen Shou, como si lo hubiera escuchado claramente. "Esta espada que ves es una de las legendarias paopei hechas en la montaña Kongrong, y se llama Shindaiken. Creo que es buen momento para que te des por vencido."

"No seas ridículo, amigo." Dijo Shun mientras se paraba y se reía a pesar de su dolor y le dedica una sonrisa a su rival. "Esto apenas inicia."

_**Continuará...**_

Notas del autor: En verdad parece que Shun-Yi Long está en aprietos, ¿verdad? En estas notas de hoy, hablaré un poco del joven espadachín de la dinastía Xia, Yen Shou.

Yen es un hombre de 19 años de edad y se dice que viene de una vieja provincia que hoy en día se conoce como Guangdong. Desde su niñez ha sido huérfano debido a que su pueblo natal había sido devastado por un conflicto entre un grupo de rebeldes y el ejército Xia. Deambuló un tiempo, sobreviviendo como podía hasta conocer a quien se convertiría en su maestro y padre adoptivo, Ryuu Shou. Yen le debe su vida a su maestro y por esa razón es fiel a él y a sus enseñanzas. Fue el renombrado general quien se encargó de su maestría con la espada y le educó para lograr ser no solamente un gran soldado, sino también un hombre importante de bien. En lo que su sentido de justicia es fuerte, a veces es ciego a las intenciones ocultas de ciertas personas...

_Por ahora me despido y les dejo un avance de lo que será el capítulo 3, titulado. Una hechicera en problemas. Shun-Yi Long conoce a Mai Ling Xiang._

Al verla por ese instante fugaz, ya pudo observar la belleza juvenil que esa muchacha tiene en su persona. Su cabello de verde oscuro es muy ordenado y bien cuidado. Sus ojos azules son un océano de una cálida determinación y su piel era clara y fina como los pétalos de una flor de loto. Traía con ella un báculo que los hechiceros usan habitualmente. Parece estar preocupada por algo.


End file.
